HISTERIQUEO
by magui9999
Summary: ALICE Y JASPER, INTENTAN TENER UNA RELACION NORMAL, A PESAR DE SUS HISTERIQUEOS, CELOS, MENTIRAS, Y DESCONFIANZA, ¿PERO SERA SUFICIENTE?
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes son de S. M.**

* * *

**Este fic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga jus, sabe que aunque nos pelemos y todo, te quiero.**

**p. s: ojala que lo que ocurre en el fic, ocurra en tu vida.  
**

¡Alice, corre la pelota!- grito una furiosa maestra de educación física. Pero alice no miraba la pelota miraba a Jasper el chico que la volvía loca, ir a buscar la pelota de rugby.

Jasper corrió la pelota a toda velocidad salto un alambre caído sin ver el alambre de púa que estaba a la altura de su frente. Se clavo el alambre a la altura de su frente.

¿Qué le paso?-

¿Por qué sangra tanto?-

¡habrán paso!- grito Emmett.

Edward y Emmett cargaban a Jasper inconciente, lo llevaban a la enfermería.

¿se va a morir?-

¡llamen una ambulancia!-

Alice ¿alice que paso, porque estamos en el hospital?- pregunto Bella.

Al parecer Jasper se clavo un alambre de púa y perdió mucha sangre-. Alice se entristeció al decirlo.

¿y porque estamos aquí nosotras?- pregunto Rosalie.

Porque somos buenas compañeras y amigas y vamos a ver como esta- contesto Alice.

Al entrar en el cuarto, vieron a Jasper en una cama y a Edward y a Emmett al lado.

¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Alice

Dicen que va a morir- exclamo Emmett

¿¡que!?- dijo Alice gritando

Tranquila- dijo Edward riendo- el esta bien-

Uf- Alice respiro aliviada

Ya- exclamo Bella- cual es el estado-

Hoy sale, ahora esta recuperando horas- dijo Emmett.

¿recuperando que?- exclamo Rosalie confundida

Horas, hoy salimos- le respondió Emmett.

Alice no lo dijo pero odiaba que Jasper saliera con sus amigos.

Minutos mas tardes, Jasper despertó, la primera persona que vio fue a Edward que en un intento de bromase puso encima y cuando Jasper despertó Edward grito desaforadamente.

OH si baby, dame mas- e hizo un movimiento morboso

¡ahh!- grito Jasper sin entender nada.

Edward rió y salio de arriba de Jasper. Emmett, Rosalie y Bella reían.

Alice en cambio lo calmo.

Tranquilo es Edward haciendo una de las suyas-

Por favor Jasper- grito Edward siguiendo la broma- no puedo esconder un secreto así, con Jasper somos pareja-

Emmett, Bella y Rosalie rieron aun mas.

Ehh- exclamo Jasper-¿Por qué estoy acá?-

Te di tan duro que te desmayaste- siguió bromeando Edward

¡Edward!- lo reto Alice

Ok, esta bien te clavaste un alambre de pua imbécil, eso pasa a parte de ser idiota por correr la pelota siempre-

Oh- exclamo Jasper

Igual ya estas bien- le dijo Alice con dulzura

Ah- le respondió Jasper sin darle mucha atención- ¿igual hoy salimos?- afirmo

Claro…¿chicas se suman?- pregunto Emmett

A mi no me dejan- exclamo Alice. Aunque prefería no ir

No puedo- le respondió Rosalie mirándose las uñas

No voy a ir sola- dijo Bella- así que no

Emmett acompáñame a buscar comida- le dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo

Los acompañamos- exclamaron Rosalie y Bella con miradas cómplice.

Dejaron a Jasper y Alice solo.

Me preocupaste Jazz- exclamo Alice con ternura

¿tan malo fue?- pregunto Jasper mirándola

Te desmayaste y sangrabas mucho- al miro el suelo

Gracias por venia a verme- dijo con una sonrisa

Si, muy amigas Kate, Tanya, Irina y Victoria, pero ni se preocuparon en venir a verte- dijo con odio Alice

Ellas no son nuestras amigas- exclamo frunciendo el ceño- pretenden serlo

¿porque?- exclamo Alice sentándose en la camilla y tomando tímidamente la mano

Para ganar popularidad… por eso no me caen mucho-

¿y si no te caen porque salís con ellas?- dijo confundida

Los chicos salen, y como soy su amigo me arrastran-

No entiendo- dijo un poco enojada paradose

No te enojes, vos, Rosalie, Bella y las otras me caen bien porque no les importa ni la plata, ni la popularidad, ni si te vestís bien o mal, son originales divertidas y mucho mas maduras que las otras- "ah y bonitas" pensó Jasper pero no lo dijo

Gracias eso es muy tierno- exclamo Alice sonriendo

Ya volvió tu amante- dijo Edward entrando

¿Qué compraron?- dijo Jasper

Dos chicas una se llama Bella y la otra Rosalie- exclamo Emmett

Y hacen cualquier cosa que queramos- acoto Edward. Rosalie y Bella entraron.

Bella se acerco a Edward y le dio una cachetada no muy fuerte.

Sos un desubicado, me usaste, para conseguir comida gratis y encima nos echaron- le grito Bella

Te debo una, la pago con un beso- dijo acercándose a Bella

Salí- lo echo Bella divertida

Alice- exclamo Rosalie-¿no vamos?-

Bueno, creo que es hora, hasta luego Jasper- dijo sonriendo

Emmett- grito Jasper sin prestarle atención-¿Cuándo salimos?- siempre que estaba frente a sus amigos era muy orgulloso.

Alice entendió y salio enojada del cuarto.

Sos un imbécil- le dijo Edward- si la tratas así nunca vas a conquistarla.

* * *

_**gracias a todos por leer, el segundo cap lo publicare pronto y si quieren dejar algun comentario, lo acepto totalmente, besos.**_

magui999


	2. chapter 2

**bueno acá esta el segundo cap que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 2.

Vieron lo que hace- grito alice en el micro- es un histérico-

Cálmate- le respondió rose, levantado las manos

¿Qué me calme? No, cuando esta con sus amigos ni bola, cuando esta solo es una tierno, y toda la charla ¡LO ODIO!-

Mentira, lo amas- dijo riendo bella

Cállate bella, es un histérico en cualquier momento le hago una traqueotomía con un tenedor-

Wouo, vos y tus traqueotomías… sos muy peligrosa- le dijo rosalie

No sean molestas- se quejo alice

Ok, ok, no te enojes- dijo bella abrasándola.

Al lunes siguiente en el colegio jasper hizo como si alice existiera.

Y se paso todo el día colgado de Irina, esta lo abrasaba y se reían, aunque varias veces bella y rosalie descubrieron a jasper mirando alice.

En el recreo.

… me quiere dar celos- exclamo alice- pero no lo va a lograr, si quiere guerra, guerra es lo que va a tener. ¿Se piensa que me va a dar celos? Es un histérico-

Lindo monologo- le dijo rosalie riendo

Cono te decía rose, las petisas bailan mejor- exclamo bella

¿Me pueden escuchar?- les dijo alice indignada

Acéptalo ally estas CELOSA- lo dijo bella

No, mentira- le respondió

No esta mal estar celosa, solo lo tienes que controlar- dijo rose

Es que odio que me haga esto- dijo alice sentándose

En la clase de historia tenia que contestar una pregunta, como una broma del destino alice y jasper estaban sentados al lado.

¿En que año comenzó la guerra mundial?- pregunto el profesor

1915- dijo jasper

1913- dijo alice

Los dos se miraron, alice con odio y jasper divertido.

1915 por favor… se nota que no estudiaste- le dijo alice

Tengo que decirte que la que no estudio fuiste vos- le respondió jasper

Ambos se equivocaron- dijo el profesor- fue en 1914-

Los dos abrieron la boca para discutir, pero la cerraron de vuelta.

Un rato más tarde.

Wouo se nota que estudias mucho…- dijo jasper en tono burlo

Vos no hables… 1915…- sacudió la cabeza

Me equivoqué por un año. Pero vos-

Yo también- le dijo alice enojada

¡Pero me dijiste… se nota que…!- le recordó

¡Vos la seguiste!- le contraataco

¿Yo tengo la culpa? ¿Qué te pasa?-

¿Qué me pasa, vos me lo preguntas?, ¡señor un día te hablo y al otro no!- histérico pensó

¡Alice, jasper! ¡Van ala dirección están castigados!

Al día siguiente los dos se quedaban haciendo horas extras.

Es una oportunidad para que estén "solos"- dijo bella subiendo y bajando la cejas

Cállate tonta, y no, total la esta muy bien con Irina-

Para mi- exclamo rosalie- te quiere dar celos-

Obvio si es un histérico- dijo alice enojada

Bueno, vas a tenerlo que aguantar tres horas así que suerte- le dijo bella

Bueno- dijo el profesor del castigo-alice, jasper van a subir al techo y lo van a limpiar, le van a asacar todas las hojas y cuidado con el techo esta inclinado se pueden caer o golpear-

¿Alice?- dijo jasper tímidamente

¿Que?- dijo cortante alice

Perdón por gritarte ayer, es que había tenido un mal día- eso no era verdad

Bueno- contesto cortante alice

Pero ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?- pregunto intrigado jasper

Alice lo miro.

No importa- bajo la cabeza

Dale- insistió jasper-sabes que podes contar con migo

¿Puedo?- exclamo alice mirándolo tristemente

¿Por qué decís eso?- le pregunto confundido

Pregúntale a tus amigos- le respondió alice y camino enojada por el techo

¡Alice cuidado!- le grito jasper horrorizado

¡Ahh!- alice tropezó y estaba a punto de caer cuando se agarro de una madera

¡No te muevas!- le dijo jasper bajando rápidamente

Agarro la mano de alice y la subió. Alice no paraba de llorar del susto.

Tranquila- exclamo jasper. Alice lo abraso muy asustada y jasper le devolvió el abraso.

Prométeme que me vas a cuidar- le dijo alice llorando

Te lo prometo- le respondió el abrasando mas fuerte.

**mmm esa promesa de jasper, que tierna bueno dentro de poco voy a subir el tercero.**

**esta historia esta dedicada a mi mejor amiga besotes, no 24 besos mi vida.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A partir de ese día se volvieron muy a amigos y un día…..

… vamos al cine hoy?- pregunto Bella

Dale- le respondió Edward- vamos todos-

Esta bien- exclamo Rosalie y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

Esa tarde en el cine estaban sentados:

Emmett, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Bella y Rosalie. A la mitad de la película Rosalie fue a buscar palomitas y Emmett las bebidas.

Los minutos pasaban y ni rosalie ni Emmett volvian. Edward y Bella fueron a buscarlos y al baño de paso, pero, nunca volvieron del mismo.

Jasper se paso al lado de Alice y le tomo la mano-

Alice…. Tengo que confesarte algo- exclamo Jasper que ya no lo soportaba más.

¿que?- le pregunto ella mirando la película

Hace mucho tiempo que estoy loco por vos… y me muero por un beso tuyo…- Jasper sintió nervios por su respuesta.

Alice lo miro sorprendida y vio como Jasper se acercaba lentamente a besarla.

UN RATO DESPUES…

Jasper y Alice estaba abrasados y se besaban, ya ni miraban la película, en cambio se miraban a los ojos.

Sos hermosa- le dijo Jasper

No tanto como vos- le respondió ella ruborizada

Eso es mentira- se quejo Jasper

Bésame- dijo Alice y Jasper se acerco y la beso de vuelta, escucharon a la gente levantarse y notaron que la película había terminado.

¿y los chicos?- pregunto Jasper confuso

¿y las chicas?- contesto Alice, los dos se miraron y Jasper dijo:

Tengo la leve sospecha que no van a querer que los molestemos…- Alice asintió divertida- eh…- Jasper la miro-¿quieres ir algún lado?-

Ahora debería volver a mi casa… pero mañana vamos algún lado…-Alice lo tomo de la cintura

¿y si hoy vamos a la fiesta del club de rugby?-

Eh- Alice no quería admitir que no la dejaban ir así que- no puedo tengo una cena…-.

Jasper suspiro y dijo

Creo que voy a tener que ir solo… pero mañana, vamos a…- lo pensó- el club de golf-

Ok esta bien- le respondio Alice. Lo beso en los labios y se alejo.

Hoy vamos a esa fiesta si o si- dijo Edward

No nos importa que tu novia no valla- le dijo Emmett

Ja, ustedes lo dicen por que Rosalie y Bella van- les respondió Jasper.

Los dos Edward y Emmett. Tosieron

Como sabias- dijo Edward

Fue muy obvio, el baño- dijo Jasper mirando el baño- y las palomitas- dijo mirando a Emmett

Bueno, la verdad vos la sabes, Rosalie es ardiente- exclamo Emmett

Para mi no- dijo Jasper torciendo el ceño

Para mi tampoco- dijo Edward- pero Bella es increíble

Se dan cuanta que vamos a llegar, se van a ir a tirarse a sus novias y yo me voy a quedar solo-

No, podes conocer algunas buenas tías- le dijo Emmett

Repito estoy de novio- dijo Jasper suspirando

No seas pesado, si ella no va a ir nunca se va a enterar- dijo Edward con una malvada sonrisa

¿ustedes le harían esos a Bella y Rosalie?- ataco Jasper

Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo, aunque en verdad no lo harían

Uf- dijo Jasper. Sabiendo la verdad

O vas o te vamos a buscar- le dijo Emmett

Ok, ok, voy- dijo Jasper rindiéndose


	4. Chapter 4

En la fiesta Jasper vio a una ex novia de él, Maria. Había tomado un poco.

Hola bombón- le dijo Jasper-¿Qué haces?.

Te buscaba- le respondió Maria.

¿para que?

Para esto- le dijo ella y le comió la boca, Jasper al principio sintió un poco de culpa, pero después se le fue rápidamente.

Dejaron de besarse cuando Bella tropezó y los vio, se quedo con la boca abierta y se alejó.

Jasper entendió todo.

¡Bella para! Te lo puedo explicar-

¿tienes novia?- pregunto Maria molesta.

Si- dijo Jasper buscando a Bella.

Ahh, que importa, hace un rato vi a esa zorra, besándose a tu amigo- le dijo Maria agarrando a Jasper.

Bella no es mi novia su amiga lo es- Jasper se soltó y busco a Bella.

Cuando la encontró afuera.

Bella para te lo puedo explicar todo-

Se estaban besando- dijo Bella furiosa.

Ella empezó- intento explicar Jasper.

Y vos no te fuiste- dijo Bella mas furiosa.

¿le vas a decir Alice?- dijo temeroso Jasper.

Te doy un día para que lo confiese o le digo todo yo- lo amenazo.

Jasper decidió disfrutar un día con ella y decírselo al final.

En el club de golf:

Ja, ja- reía Alice. Mientras Jasper le contaba que Emmett estaba enamorado de Rosalie desde hace mucho.- ¿y nunca se lo confeso?-

No- a Jasper lo carcomía la culpa, no sabia que hacer para que Alice no se alejara.

Vio como ella se acostaba en el pasto y se acostó al lado de ella.

Alice- dijo Jasper con dolor en la voz- tengo que decirte algo- la voz le temblaba.

¿Que pasa?- dijo poniéndose arriba de Jasper y besándolo

Tengo que confesarte que hice algo terrible ayer, lo hice sin pensar- a Jasper se le escapo una lagrima mientras miraba Alice a los ojos, ella se paro y Jasper también- yo bese a María, en realidad ella me beso a mi y yo me deje…-

Alice comenzó a llorar y dijo:

¿Cómo pudiste?- Alice comenzó a alejarse de Jasper, estaba con el corazón roto, nunca pensó que Jasper pudiera hacerle algo así-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mi?- dijo herida.

Alice para, yo te quiero, y me siento muy mal…-intento explicar Jasper.

¡aléjate de mi!- grito Alice furiosa y comenzó a correr.

Alice- jasper corrió también, la alcanzo y le tomo la cara.

Los dos lloraban, Jasper la beso con todo su amor, Alice se dejo sabiendo que iba a ser el ultimo beso.

Cuando se separaron Jasper dijo:

Te amo…- al mismo tiempo Alice decía:

No puedo perdonarte- Jasper la soltó y se alejo llorando.

. . .

¡no puedo creer!- grito Rosalie furiosa.

Es un imbecíl- acordó Bella-cuando los vi, fue horrible.

Lo odio- dijo Alice llorando- y lo amo- lloro más.

. . .

Sos un pelotudo- grito Edward.

¿con María… que imbecíl?- dijo Emmett.

La perdí- dijo Jasper furioso golpeando la bolsa de arena- y nunca la voy a recuperar.

Perdónanos- dijo Edward- nosotros te llevamos ahí.

No- dijo Jasper- yo me deje …- golpeo la bolsa.

Busca otra- dijo Emmett- otra chica, empieza de nuevo.

No puedo- dijo Jasper golpeando con fuerza- la amo.

. . .

Mañana vas a entrar al colegio echa una diosa- dijo Bella.

No le vas hablar ni nada-dijo Rosalie mientras le pasaba la ropa.

Si- acordó Alice- me voy a olvidar de el para siempre, voy a darle una oportunidad a James… y me voy a olvidar de Jasper.

. . .

Mañana- dijo Edward- vas hablar con ella-

Vas a intentar recuperarla…- dijo Emmett – nosotros te vamos ayudar- golpeo la bolsa de arena.

Si- dijo Jasper- si mañana voy a intentar recuperar Alice-.

. . .

Al entrar al colegio al día siguiente alice vio a lo lejos a Jasper y a unos pocos metros de él a James.

Puso una sonrisa y se acerco a James gritando.

¡James!- James se dio vuelta y la saludo.

Hola Alice ¿Cómo estas?- sonrió.

Bien- dijo sonriendo también.

Jasper miraba todo con furia.

Hoy voy salir con algunos chicos ¿venís?-

Eh …- Alice hizo como que lo pensaba- si.

Te advierto- dijo James-voy a estar pegada a vos toda la tarde con tal de sacarme a Victoria de encima-

Alice se rió, se alejaba cuando Jasper la tomo del brazo.

Alice … tenemos que hablar- intento él.

No- dijo Alice sin mirarlo- yo no quiero hablar-

Se soltó del agarre de Jasper y salio caminando.

. . .

Esa tarde James cumplió su promesa, estuvo pegado a Alice, ella no la paso muy bien sentía una sensación en el estomago muy fea, y Jasper tampoco la pasaba bien en su entrenamiento, estaba desconcentrado lo único que ocupaba su mente era Alice. Estaba dolido, aunque sabía que se lo merecía, pero Alice estaba actuando de un modo horrible.

Al final Alice no disfruto el paseo y Jasper no aprendió nada en el entrenamiento.

Al día siguiente, Jasper vio a lo lejos a Alice se notaba que no estaba bien.

Eh … ¿Alice?- le dijo Jasper.

Ella levanto la cabeza.

¿esta bien?- pregunto Jasper preocupado.

Alice se levanto y dijo.

Prometiste que me ibas a cuidar…- se le escapo una lagrima- … y rompiste tu promesa.

Yo …- Jasper se sentía mal.

Yo estaba mejor sin vos, cuando apareciste, cambiaste mi vida, me enamoraste y me rompiste el corazón, y se supone que tendría que estar furiosa con vos,- Alice lloraba y Jasper la miraba con lastima- pero esto me puede…-

Alice- la interrumpió Jasper y no se contuvo- estoy totalmente enamorado de vos, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, me siento como una basura por lo que te hice, Alice… perdóname-

Ella estuvo a punto de perdonarlo, pero cuando miro a Jasper a los ojos, el recuerdo de María la asalto y dijo.

No puedo- Jasper la agarro del brazo y la trajo-… no Jasper… no pued…- la beso y Alice aprovecho el beso antes de separarse y gritar- ¡no puedo perdonarte!-

Lloraba desconsolada y todos los miraban.


	5. Chapter 5

La dejo ir y fue a hablar con Bella.

¡Bella!-Jasper la buscaba por todo el colegio, ella salio del baño, con los pelos desordenados, la ropa mal acomodada y respirando agitada.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella de mala gana.

Necesito que me ayudes con un plan que tengo para recuperar a Alice-

¿yo?- dijo confundida Bella.

Si, la amo, fui un idiota y necesito recuperarla-

Bueno- le dijo Bella- te ayudo si prometes intentar nunca hacerla sufrir, ni llorar, y jamás, jamás, jamás volverla a engañar-

Lo prometo- dijo Jasper solemne.

Bueno…eh…el plana… ¿es urgente?-

No- Jasper sonrió con un poco de malicia- mándale saludos a Edward y que lo pasen muy bien ahí adentro- dijo Jasper señalando el baño.

¿com…?-dijo confundida Bella, Jasper la miro.

Cuando Bella entendió, lo miro y dijo.

Una palabra a Emmett y morís-

¿sobre que?- dijo Jasper alejándose mientras Bella volvía con Edward.

. . .

Se acercaba el viaje de fin de año, pero como estaban en el ultimo año de secundaria esta iba ser el mejor viaje, e iba a ser a las vegas.

Bella y Jasper iban habían armado el plan, con ayuda de Rosalie y Edward. Emmett iba a ser parte de él, pero sin saberlo.

Alice pasaba mucho tiempo con James, pero últimamente se sentía sola, aun cuando estaba con acompañada.

Dos días mas tarde el plan se puso en marcha, todo estaban alrededor de la mesa, almorzando cuando.

¿Qué clase de maestro idiota decide que yo voy a dormir en el mismo cuarto que Jasper?- se quejaba Rosalie.

¿Qué?- dijo Alice interesada.

Los cuartos se compartes y en vez de ponerme con una chica o Emmett, me ponen con Jasper-

¿A mi con quien me ponen?- pregunto bella

Con mi Emmett y a Alice con Edward- todo era mentira, originalmente eran varones por un lado y mujeres por el otro, pero Bella y Edward habían echo un cambio.

¿y…?- dijo Emmett- ¿y si nos cambiamos de cuartos, así yo quedaría con vos rose?-

Rosalie sonrió, el plan funcionaba.

¿ pero con quien duermo yo?- pregunto Bella.

Conmigo- le respondió Edward abrasándola.

Entonces…- dijo Alice notando que iba a tener que dormir con Jasper- a mi me toca dormir con Jasper-

Los dos se miraron hasta que Rosalie y Bella gritaron.

Ahhh-

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jasper

No lo vale, déjalo-

¿Qué no lo vale?- pregunto Edward.

"alguien" llamado Mike, nos fastidio toda la clase con que saliéramos con él-

Con eso Alice se olvido (como rosalie aventuro que iba a hacer) de lo de los cuartos.

. . .

El viaje era en avión. Alice y Jasper terminaron en asientos uno al lado del otro, y al lado de Alice estaban Rosalie y Emmett.

A la mitad del viaje Emmett y Rosalie se pusieron cariñosos.

Alice inconcientemente se acerco más a Jasper, y cuando se quedo dormida, apoyo tiernamente la cabeza en su hombro.

Cuando aterrizo, Alice despertó y noto que estaba apoyada contra Jasper y este le había puesto un brazo alrededor del cuerpo.

Bella y Edward pasaron por el pasillo y Bella dijo:

Parecen una pareja…- Alice se separo de Jasper sin mirarlo

¿ y Rose y Emmett?- pregunto.

Alice se giro y se dio cuenta de que no estaban sentados

Ni idea- dijo Jasper que había disfrutado cada momento con Alice dormida.

Cuando caminaban por el pasillo. La puerta del baño se abrió y salieron Emmett y Rosalie sudoroso, despeinados, con las bocas hincadas y rojas y con dos sonrisas… Alice y Jasper adivinaron al instante lo que habían pasado.


	6. Chapter 6

Las vegas era impresionante, se alojaron en el hotel "Flor De Loto".

Los cuartos eran impresionantes, tenían camas matrimoniales y un sofá.

Emmett y Rosalie ni bien entraron a su cuarto continuaron lo del avión.

Edward y Bella dejaron todo y salieron a pasear por las vegas.

Alice y Jasper miraron la habitación, Jasper dijo

Tranquila, yo voy a dormir en el sofá- Alice no contesto

Ni bien terminaron de guardar todo, Jasper dijo:

Voy a tomar una ducha, si quieres podes cambiarte antes.

Alice solo dijo:

Voy a dar un vuelta- y salio.

Jasper entro a la ducha, Alice a los diez minutos volvió a la habitación aburrida.

Alice al entrar vio a Jasper de espaldas, con solo una toalla a la cintura y secándose el pelo, cuando se dio vuelta Alice vio su perfecto torso desnudo; nunca lo había visto por lo que no pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca asombrada.

Jasper lo y divertido dijo:

¿quieres un pañuelo?- Alice lo miro confundida.

¿para que?- dijo sin despegar la vista de su torso.

Para la baba.

Alice lo miro a la cara, estaba por salir del cuarto molesta cuando Aasper la trajo y le dijo oído.

No te molestes, vos también tienes un cuerpazo-

Alice no pudo evitar sonreí.

Ahora me voy a cambiar … así que nos vemos- exclamo Jasper.

Alice salio con una sonrisa y se topo con Edward y Bella.

¿todo bien?- pregunto Edward.

Si- le respondió Alice- muy bien.

. . .

Jasper termino de cambiarse y se fue hablar con Bella y Rosalie.

¿Cómo sabias que Emmett iba a seguir lo de los cuartos?- pregunto Jasper.

Fácil Jasper, Emm es muy predecible y compulsivo- dijo Rose.

¿y lo del avión?- pregunto Bella.

Mas fácil, era obvio que Alice se iba a alejarse de nosotros cuando nos Pusiéramos cariñosos, acercándose a vos y como no le gusta volar iba a dormir- le dijo Rose.

Bueno Jasper, ¿estas seguro?- le pregunto Bella.

Claro, mañana en la cena del grupo en el comedor.

Surte- le dijo Rosalie- yo voy con Emmett.

Hoy a la noche salimos … ¿venís?- pregunto Bella.

Claro- le respondió Jasper y se alejo.

. . .

Esa misma noche los seis salieron a bailar. Alice evito toda la noche a Jasper, pero no bailo con nadie, al igual que Alice.

Pero eran las dos de la mañana y Jasper ya estaba completamente borracho. Alice accedió a bailar con un chico, que la había molestado toda la noche.

En el medio del baile, el chico (que Alice no recordaba ni su nombre) le toco el trasero, Alice se alejo irritada, Jasper que vio todo, se acerco al chico y borracho le pego un trompada. Antes de que la cosa fuera grave, Alice alejo a Jasper.

¿Por qué le pegaste?- dijo irritada, aunque por dentro se moría de amor.

¡te toco toda y sin tu permiso! ¿Quién se cree? Vos te mereces chicos mejores, no zarpados y desubicados de mierda como ese- Alice sonrió y dijo:

Gracias- puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Jasper y le pregunto- ¿vamos?

Bailaron una hora y media, hasta que el boliche cerró y salieron los seis, Edward y Bella de la mano, ninguno de los dos estaba muy borracho. Emmett y Rosalie salieron totalmente borrachos, es mas Emmett estaba cantando "Im sexy and I know it" abrasado a Rosalie. Jasper y Alice, un poco borrachos (menos que Rose y Emm y mas que Edward y Bella) salieron de la mano como Bella y Edward.

A las pocas cuadras Bella y Edward miraron buscando a Emmett y Rosalie y descubrieron que no estaban.

¿Dónde se metieron?-dijo Edward.

Tal vez- dijo Jasper con el típico tomo borracho en la voz- se fueron a revolcar al hotel.

¡Jasper!- dijo escandalizada Alice, pero rió.

Edward- dijo en un momento B ella- démosle espacio- señalo a Jasper y Alice que reían a carcajadas.

Poco a poco se alejaron hacia el hotel.

¿sabes un cosa?- dijo Alice.

¿Qué?.

Te odio, te odio por hacerme sentir tan especial y por dejar que tu orgullo te ganara, pero al mismo tiempo te amo…- tomo de su cerveza.

Yo soy un imbecíl… te tenia a vos, la cosa mas importante del planeta y arruine todo por alguien como María una zorra de cualquiera, no quiero ser mas tan orgulloso… solo quiero… besarte.

Y hazlo- dijo Alice están vez muy borracha.

Jasper ni lo dudo, la beso, la tomo en sus brazo y se besaron una y otra ves.

Besándose caminaron hasta el hotel y subieron al cuarto, ahí Alice callo dormida en la cama al lado de Jasper.

Al levantarse a la mañana siguiente, Alice descubrió que estaba dormida sobre Jasper. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior y tenia resaca, con sus movimientos despertó a Jasper que le pregunto:

¿Dónde estoy?- Alice se alejo de él.

Jasper tenía mas resaca que Alice .

¿Qué paso?- Alice no contesto, no se acordaba.

No . . . se- dijo sin mirarlo.

Yo tampoco…-

Se miraron en un silencio incomodo. De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta. Alice la abrió y descubrió a Bella y Edward abrazados. Edward le besaba el cuello, Alice ala verlos reír y besarse, se deprimió, al saber que nunca volvería a estar con Jasper así.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward- le dijo Bella, él la dejo de besar en el cuello.

¿Cómo están?- preguntó Edward.

Bien….-dijo Alice- no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche… Jasper tampoco….

Bella y Edward intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

¿que?- dijo Alice molesta.

Nada- dijo Bella-¿vieron a Emmett y Rosalie?

No… ¿por que?

Ellos nunca volvieron al hotel- dijo Edward.

¡seguramente están en alguna plaza desnudos!- grito Jasper y se acercó ala puerta.

Bueno, si los ven, díganles que hoy comemos todo el grado en el restaurante del hotel- dijo Edward.

¡tenemos que ir de compras!- dijo emocionada Alice.

Ya se- dijo Bella-hoy al mediodía.

¿y nosotros que hacemos?- dijo Jasper.

Eh…- Edward lo pensaba cuando el ascensor se abrió y Rosalie y Emmett aparecieron besándose.

Ejem, ejem- dijo Alice y Emmett y Rosalie se separaron.

Ah- dijo Emmett-hola.

¿dond….?- dijo Edward- no, mejor no me digan nada.

¿Qué pasa que están todos ahí?

Vamos a ir de compras- le dijo Alice.

Ah…. por lo de la cena de hoy ¿no?- dijo Rosalie.

Si- le respondió Bella.

Bueno…..Emmett me acompañas- dijo con vos seductora y haciendo ojitos- Emmett con vos ronca dijo

Claro, te acompaño…. Y Edward y Jasper también-.

Jasper y Edward hicieron una mueca, pero no dijeron nada.

. . .

Ese vestido no te queda bien Bella- dijo Alice

Era un vestido largo

Ok, a ver Rosalie, Salí- Rosalie salio con un vestido rojo al cuerpo escotado y corto

me quedo con este- dijo Emmett silbando

Alice busco hasta encontrar un vestido azul con mangas rectas por la rodilla para Bella.

Te queda hermoso- dijo Edward cuando Bella se lo puso- el azul le da un tono divino a tu piel- Bella se ruborizo y Alice sintió lo mismo que a la mañana

¿y vos?- dijo Emmett señalando a Alice

Tengo dos opciones …..este- dijo mostrando un vestido negro a la rodilla con volados-o este- dijo mostrando otro vestido blanco largo

El negro- dijo Bella, Rosalie y Emmett

El blanco- dijo Edward y Jasper

Alice miro el blanco y dijo

El blanco- Jasper sonrió pensando en lo hermosa que iba a estar

Bueno creo que estamos listo- dijo Rosalie


	8. Chapter 8

Esa misma noche era la fiesta alice, rosalie y bella entraron ala salón, ahí estaban todo.

En una mesa, estaba los tres jasper, Edward y Emmett y en la de al lado tanya, Kate, Irina y Victoria.

Las chicas entraron y todos las miraron asombrados, hubo unos silbidos, suspiros y aclamaciones.

Los chicos pusieron mala cara, pero se levantaron

Rosalie estas…..- dijo Emmett- increíble

Edward sonrió y besos a bella

Mmm….no sabes lo que te deseo- le susurro al oído.

Alice- dijo jasper mirándola- estas… ese vestido… te queda perfecto-

Alice sonrió.

Gracias- le respondió

Se sentaron y comieron entre risas y comentario.

En ese momento Kate, Irina, Tanya y Victoria se acercaron.

Irina, intento atraer la atención de jasper, sin éxito.

Tanya en cambio hizo bromas como Emmett pero este estaba pendiente de rosalie.

Y victoria se desubico con Edward diciendo

Eddy … ¿me acompañas afuera?, así tenemos mas privacidad- Edward la miro sin entender pero bella rápidamente

Ed mi amor,- se sentó en sus piernas ante la miraba furiosa de victoria- ayer te olvidas…ejem…ya sabes- la cara de victoria no tenia precio, pero cuando bella beso a Edward y este la tomo de la cintura, victoria se alejo llevándose al resto.

Jasper decidió que era el momento.

Esto…..bella…rosalie- las dos se pararon y fueron con el DJ.

Por favor, necesitamos el vals ahora- dijo bella, el DJ acepto.

Bella le guiño el ojo a jasper y este se levanto

Eh… por favor voy a decir unas palabras- exclamo jasper. Todos se callaron.

Yo….antes….era una chico, al que solo le importaba ser popular…. era orgulloso y mal educado, pero me enamore y …..fui lo suficientemente idiota como para creer que podía seguir siendo como era, por ese error, engañe a la persona que amo, yo…me ciento mal, me odio por haber echo eso pero aprendí, y me di cuenta que lo de la popularidad no sirve y ser orgulloso tampoco, no tengo que impresionar a nadie, para ser lo que soy…y quiero mi amor de vuelta… prometo "intentar" ser mejor persona y no ser orgulloso y amarte y protegerte alice porque sos la persona mas hermosa, buena, brillante, inteligente que conozco, ah… y siempre me cuidas y por eso te amo….. por favor perdóname…..-

Alice se levanto y corrió a sus brazos, lo beso una y otra vez hasta que dijo

Te amo y te perdono-.

El restó del viaje fue tranquilo, jasper y alice se pasaron todo el tiempo juntos, Emmett y rosalie desaparecieron varias veces en todo el viaje y edward y bella se mantuvieron al margen.

Cuando volvieron del viaje…. jasper les presentó a alice a sus padres. Pero ella aun no podía hacerlo.

También james se había vuelto un poco mas molesto para jasper, ya que pasaba tiempo con alice.

Pero un día…

-alice-dijo james-tengo que decirte algo importante.

En ese momento jasper entro al salón.

Ni bien james vio a jasper agarro a alice de la nuca y le estampo un beso en los labios.

Jasper se quedo duro al verlo.

Cuando james se separo de alice esta le dijo:

-¿Qué haces james? Yo estoy con jasper…

Y en ese momento jasper comenzó a pegarle a james hasta dejarlo muy mal.

MÁS TARDE.

¿Qué hiciste?- le dijo alice molesta

Te beso- le respondió jasper

Si… pero no tenias porque pegarle-

El esta enamorado de vos….. y no soporto que este cerca de ti…-

¡Es mi amigo, tienes que respetarlo! Y yo podía defenderme.

¡Sos mi novia! ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

¡por que lo quiero…!


End file.
